Technology exists relating to contextual information management and hysteresis particularly in wireless communication devices (i.e., mobile devices). In one example, a wireless communication network and mobile wireless communication device receives contextual information which is unavailable in certain regions. In particular, these regional discontinuities may result from environments being populated only partially with contextual information sources or due to temporary interruptions. However, this example ignores the actual wireless networking context surrounding the mobile device or portable device (e.g., smartphone, tablet, or personal digital assistant).
In addition, technology exists relating to the process and systems for intelligently selecting wireless access points. One example is a Bluetooth® network including a method and system for selecting and connecting to an access point in a wireless network of devices. This example uses an initiator device that compares access point addresses for respondents with preconfigured access point addresses and connects to a match. However, this example focuses exclusively on preconfigured lists of access points for mobile devices.
In addition, there is technology providing easy access to radio networks. In one example, connectivity to radio access points is enabled by a service which includes a database storing data about different radio access points as well as an evaluation module that evaluates the quality of a connection to each radio access point. Clients receive information about the access points from the service, such as an external server, and use this information to connect to an access point. However, this example ignores a database of access points or a packet of data describing the network.
Also, there is technology related to conventional systems and methods for wireless network selection based on attributes stored in a network database. For example, a system receives a network identifier associated with a wireless network. Then, the system determines if a network profile associated with the network identifier is stored within a network profile database that includes network profiles. If the network profile associated with the network identifier is not stored within the database, a network profile is initiated and an attribute is associated with this network device identifier. However, this example focuses on only identifying both the physical location and characteristics of the wireless networks.